Romantic Room
by The Mocking J
Summary: No longer in his prime, Inspector Grosky isn't often assigned exciting cases. He goes to discuss the problem with Alfendi Layton. However, Grosky hears... things happening between Alfendi and his assistant, Lucy.


_**[[Any ideas who Alfendi Layton's mother is? Think he's adopted like Flora? We have hardly any info about the professor's apparent son, but I do like Alfendi. Maybe it's his big nose or his peg legs. I also think his assistant, Lucy Baker looks pretty cool. Heck, Layton Brothers Mystery Room might not even be that famous yet. I'm already shipping Alfendi and Lucy! XD**_

_**This is set a while after Unwound Future. Chelmey and Grosky could be in their forties/fifties here.]]**_

* * *

**Romantic Room**

Inspector Grosky slammed his fist against the surface of Inspector Chelmey's desk.

"But doesn't it bother you?" Grosky demanded.

Chelmey raised an eyebrow and stooped to retrieve the papers disturbed in his co-worker's anger. Rubbing his back, Chelmey replied with a grunt "Right now, _you're_ the only thing that's bothering me."

"Honestly Chelms," Grosky continued ranting "I can't believe you're just going to sit back and _ignore_ this dire problem."

"I don't see what the problem is."

"I'll tell you what the problem is..." Grosky pointed to the sheets clasped in Chelmey's hand. "The only duty we ever get assigned these days is paperwork. Meanwhile, that scruffy youth is out solving big mysteries and murder cases!"

"You got something against Alfendi Layton?" The other man's brow furrowed.

"Of course not," Grosky protested. He didn't have any kind of grudge with Alfendi. Though, the lad could wear proper uniform to work for once instead of stripy sweaters and casual sneakers. Police officers needed to look presentable. (_'Not a hair out of place'_ was the motto Grosky lived by.)

A wistful look appeared in the hairy inspector's eye. "I just miss being out in the field-the exhilaration of the chase, fighting crime, apprehending law breakers. Back in the good old days, you and I would always be the first ones they called to get the job done. Criminals cowered whenever they heard our names. The citizens of England depended on the sheer might of our will..." Grosky sighed dejectedly. "The only person who remembers me nowadays is Hanna."

Chelmey stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Alfendi's investigation methods may be a bit more modern... But the kid's a genius, and a darn good sleuth. Obviously takes after his father." Over the years, Chelmey had developed a lot of respect for Professor Layton. This respect had been passed on to his son.

"Well, I can see _you're_ satisfied being stuck behind a desk," Grosky frowned, puffing up his chest "_I_, on the other hand, am not. I'm going to have a word with Alfendi and see if he has any new cases. Surely he won't turn down the help of the esteemed Inspector Grosky!"

"Just don't be a nuisance," Chelmey growled as Grosky raced out of his office. Rolling his eyes, Chelmey returned to his paperwork and grumbled to himself. "Now where could Barton have gotten to...?"

Inspector Grosky dashed downstairs, sprinting along the corridors of Scotland Yard until he reached Alfendi's office. Grosky was about to burst into the room when he heard Alfendi having a conversation with someone. _Was Alphendi in the middle of a meeting?_ The man pressed his ear to the door. He recognised the voice of Alfendi's assistant, Lucy Baker.

Lucy had joined the force a short while ago. Unlike Alfendy, at least _she _was usually dressed smartly with a shining police badge on her belt. She reminded Grosky of Emmy Altava; that girl was always full of spunk and working to best of her ability—

_THUMP!_

Grosky leapt back as something hit the other side of the door.

There was a low groan, followed by a giggle, and more thumps.

W_hat the... Oh. _Suddenly, Grosky realized exactly what was going on in the room. He backed away from the door and ran the fastest he'd ever run in his life. _Young people these days, _Grosky thought. He'd have to speak with Alfendi another time. By the sounds of it, Alfendi and his assistant were _very _busy at the moment.

**-0-**

_Well this came out of nowhere _Lucy thought. (But she definitely _didn't want it to stop_.)

One moment, Alfendi had been spinning in his swivel chair while she'd been sorting through files. The next, he was pushing her back against the door in a romantic kiss.

Giggling, she tangled her fingers in his purple hair...

When suddenly, there was a noise outside the office. Way to kill the romantic mood.

Lucy broke away from the kiss, her red eyes curious. "Al... Did you hear something?"

Alfendi cocked his head to the side. He calmly opened the door, looking up and down the empty hallway. "Nope," he closed the door with a grin "No one there." And because his father had taught him to be a true gentleman, Alfendi politely requested "May I please continue making out with the beautiful young lady now?"

"You certainly may," Lucy laughed, meeting his lips again.

* * *

_**[[Keep in mind this was written before the English release date. I was purely making assumptions on their personalities.]]**_


End file.
